Cintaku Mentok Di Sinyal
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Last Chapter Update   Apa jadinya jika Hinata ingin mengutarakan perasaannya melalui SmS dan tak ada sinyal di asrama? Pair: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, 3th Fanfic, RnR please.. No FLAME..
1. Chapter 1

**MIIYuki Hinata**

**Present**

.

.

.

'**Cintaku Mentok Di Sinyal**'

Disclaimer: All Naruto charas belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Story: **Miiyuki**

Editing: **Himezu**

Mii Cuma minjem charanya bentar kok, mungkin gak di ambil *smirk*

**Warning**: OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, gak patut dibaca de el el

**Pairing**: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema

**Genre**: Romance, Humor garing yang diselipin dimana-mana

**Rate :**T

Don't like? Don't read okay? Don't FLAME!

* * *

><p>-<strong>Cintaku Mentok Di Sinyal<strong>-

-**Chapter 1**-

Suatu pagi yang cerah, di desa Konoha, tepatnya di rumah kediaman Hyuuga terdapat seorang putri manis yang sedang menagis-nangis gaje dan berteriak "IBU TIRI JAHAT" –Err... gomen, salah baca script... hm.. lanjut.., terdapat seorang gadis cantik nan jelita yang sedang ribut dikamarnya sendiri.

"Hem.. ini sudah, ini sudah, ini juga sudah," Gumamnya seraya membalik-balik list yang dibuatnya.

"HINATA~ KAU SUDAH SELESAI BELUM? SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 6 NIH!," teriak kakaknya dari bawah—Neji, dengan memainkan kunci motor dijarinya.

"AKH! I...Iya aku kebawah Nii-san," ucap Hinata seraya membawa barang bawaannya.

.

"Hi..Hinata..," Neji membelakan matanya saat Hinata turun dari kamarnya dan sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Iya, ada apa Nii-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata," Neji menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Hm?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau hanya pergi SEHARI bukannya SEBULAN ngapain kamu bawa barang SEBANYAK ITU!" Neji menunjuk bawaan Hinata, 3 tas besar yang terisi penuh ditambah 1 kardus ditangannya.

"HII~ I..Iya Nii-san..," Hinata kembali berlari ke kamarnya membongkar tasnya dan menaruh barang-barang yang mungkin ia tak butuhkan disana, dan kembali lagi ke hadapan Neji.

"Nah, seperti itu kan lebih baik," ucap Neji setelah melihat Hinata yang hanya membawa tas ransel besar dan tas kecil selempangan berwarna putih-lavendernya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi, sudah jam 6 kurang nih!" ucap Neji seraya berjalan kearah motornya.

"Iya, Nii-san," ucap Hinata seraya berjalan mengikuti Nii-sannya kearah motornya dan mulai pergi ke sekolah.

HINATA POV

'_Huuh.. Nii-san pagi-pagi saja sudah menyemburku!_' kesalku dalam hati

Aku lupa menenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata tepatnya aku lahir di keluarga Hyuuga, kalau aku lahir di keluarga Yamanaka pasti namaku Yamanaka Hinata kan? Ok, itu tidak penting! jika kalian bertannya kepadaku, kenapa dari pagi aku disembur Nii-sanku karna barang bawaanku yang banyak itu, itu karna sekolahku—Konoha Internasional Senior High School itu mengadakan tour ke Ame, sebenarnya sih banyak anak-anak yang protes kenapa perginya tidak ke Indonesia -?- saja, padahal mereka sudah membayar sebesar 2 ratus ribu ryo, dan juga mereka ke sana hanya 1 hari pula *Itu karna kepseknya yang matre –ditabok kepsek*.

"Hinata, sudah sampai nih," ucap Niisan kepadaku.

"Iya, aku tau Niisan," ucapku seraya turun dari motor.

"Ingat, jangan belanja banyak-banyak disana!" perintah Niisan.

"Iya, Niisan~," ucapku dengan senyum yang terpampang indah di wajahku.

"Hung~ ya, sudah aku pulang dulu, Hati-hati di jalan, Jaa!" pamit Niisan kepadaku, dan hanya dibalas senyuman dan lambaian tangan dariku.

"HINATA~," aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara keras yang memanggilku, aku melihat kebelakang—kira-kira dari situ asal suaranya, seorang gadis berambut soft pink dan gadis berambut dikuncir empat berlari kearahku.

"Sakura-chan, Temari-chan, Ohayou!" ucapku seraya tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Akhirnya, kau datang juga Hinata aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" gerutu gadis berkuncir empat—namanya Temari, sabaku no Temari tepatnya, dia merupakan gadis yang tak bisa berhenti untuk bicara jika sudah ada di sekolah, ada saja yang ia bicarakan.

"Tau nih, ku kira kau tak jadi ikut!" gerutu seseorang disebelah Temari—Namanya Sakura, Haruno Sakura, dia adalah seorang gadis yang sangat beruntung, karna dia bisa mendapatkan Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan idola di sekolah ini, banyak FG Sasuke yang mengira ia ngedukunin Sasuke sampe bisa membuat Sasuke suka sama dia, tapi itu semua salah karna Sasuke nembak Sakura di depan mataku—err... maksudnya di depan mataku yang dihalangi semak-semak*baca: Ngintip*

"Hehehehe, Gomen~ tadi pagi ada insiden 'kecil'," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Hah.. sudahlah ayo, kita ke lapangan Hinata," ajak Temari kepadaku, aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menyamai langkah Sakura dan Temari yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu dariku.

_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_

"Jadi saat disana kalian sama sekali tak boleh memalukan nama sekolah ya!" ucap sang kepala sekolah berdada be—Tsunade maksud saya, hehehehe..

"Ya~," jawab seluruh murid dengan -tidak- niatnya.

"Psst... Hinata, Hinata," pangil Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Hm?" aku melihat kearahnya.

"Lihat tuh~," Sakura menunjuk kearah seseorang diantara murid yang lain, aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura, seketika wajahku merona merah, aku memalingkan wajahku dari orang yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura dan menutup wajahku.

Sakura menunjuk kearah, seseorang anak lelaki yang paling mencolok diantaka lelaki yang lain, dia memiliki rambut berwarna kuning yang kuanggap bagaikan matahari, dia juga memiliki mata blue saphire yang membuatku ingin terus memandangnya, dan... senyumannya... membuatku langsung pingsan seketika saat melihatnya.

"Sa..Sakura-chan," gerutuku seraya sedikit membuka tanganku.

"Hahaha," tawa Sakura.

"Tapi kau masih ingatkan tujuan kau ikut Tour ini?" tanya Temari dengan tatapan menggodaku.

Ya, sebenarnya ini yang aku takutkan, aku telah berjanji satu hal kepada mereka, dan ini menyangkut perasaanku terhadap orang itu.

FLASHBACK

"MINGGU DEPAN AKAN DILAKSANAKAN TOUR KE AME! JIKA KALIAN BERNIAT IKUT BACA DAN ISI FORMULIR ITU DAN SECEPATNYA KUMPULKAN KE SHIZUNE-CHAN!" teriak sang ketua kelas—Tenten di depan kelas, seraya wakilnya—Sakura, membagikan formulir itu.

'_Tour ke Ame?_' Tanyaku dalam hati, aku mengambil Formulir yang dibagikan oleh Sakura dan membacanya.

**TOUR KE AME –Khusus kelas XII-**

**Tanggal: 14-15 Feb 20XX**

**Harga: 200.000 Ryo**

**Jika berminat, isi formulir dan kumpulkan di Shizune-sensei, paling lambat Tiga hari sebelum keberangkattan.**

**Sign..**

**Kepala Sekolah**

**Tsunade.**

'_Du..Dua ratus ribu r..ryo!_' batinku kaget bersamaan dengan teriakan seluruh penghuni kelas tentang harga tour ini.

"Hyee~, Tenten dimana semangat masa mudamu.. harga tournya terlalu MAHAL!" ucap si ali—Lee seraya maju kedepan kelas dan bertanya kepada Tenten

"Huuh~ Tenten harganya terlalu Mahal, daripada ikut tour mendingan aku pergi beli baju baru deh~," gerutu Ino yang juga ikutan maju ke depan, dan bersamaan dengan majunya Lee dan Ino ke depan untuk mempertanyakan harga Tour, penghuni kelas`pun ikut-ikutan maju kedepan dengan pertannyaan yang sama.

"HYAA! DIAM!" teriak Tenten yang mulai kesal karna digerumuti oleh penghuni kelas.

"AKU SAMA SEKALI TAK TAHU-MENAHU TENTANG HARGA TOUR INI!, JIKA KALIAN MAU PROTES JANGAN SAMA AKU, SAMA TSUNADE-SAN SANA!" amuk Tenten.

"Akh! Tapi aku tau satu hal," ucap Tenten.

"He~ Apa?," tanya seluruh penghuni Kelas.

"Bagi yang tidak ikut tour kali ini akan mendapatkan tugas yang sangat banyak dari Tsunade-san, dan saat kami pergi tour, siswa yang tak ikut harus masuk dan belajar normal dan pastinya dengan jumlah siswa lebih sedikit," terang Tenten yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bungkam.

"WHATTT THE HELLL!,"—hanya untuk sesaat.

"Hyeeeh! Berisik!" geram Tenten.

"Hyaaa~ daripada ngerjain tugas yang bertumpuk-tumpuk mendingan ku ikut aja!" ucap Ino yang diikuti seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Haah... aku tak perduli, itu urusanmu Ino," ucap Tenten seraya berlalu pergi menuju bangkunya, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura dan Temari mendekatiku.

"Hi-Na-Taaa~," ucap mereka berdua dengan nada menggoda, aku hanya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan berbatin '_perasaanku tak enak sekarang_'.

"A..ada apa, Sakura-chan, Temari-chan?" tanyaku masih dengan perasaan tak enak.

"Gini~, kan Tournya akan menginap 1 hari, jadi~," ucap Sakura masih dengan senyuman yang menurutku mencurigakan.

"Jadi?" tanyaku, Temari mendekatkan mulutnya ke kupingku.

Dan membisikan "Gimana kalau kau ungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya saat Tour~" di telingaku.

"HAAAH!" teriakku kaget, namun penghuni kelas tak menyadarinya.

"Hehehehehe," tawa mereka berdua.

"A..Apa maksud ucapanmu itu Te..Temari-chan?" tanyaku dengan muka memerah.

"Gini loh.. kita`kan sudah kelas 12 nih.. jadi menurut kami, lebih baik kau gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya~," jelas Sakura.

"A..A..I..Itu terlalu mu..mustahil bagiku Sakura-c..chan," jawabku terbata-bata.

"Heeeh, Kenapa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"Ka..Kalian tau`kan Se..Setiap a..aku bertemu de..dengannya aku pa..pasti langsung ping..pingsan," jawabku seraya menundukan kepalaku.

"He... Jangan pesimis kau akan terus pingsan saat melihatnya dong, Hinata! Cobalah untuk percaya kalau kau bisa bicara dengannya ah, Ungkapkanlah semua perasaanmu kepadanya Hinata!" hibur Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hinata, lihatlah dia!" ucap Temari sembari menunjuk seseorang yang sedang bercanda-tawa dengan teman-temannya di depan kelas.

Aku melihat kearahnya, lelaki yang mampu membuatku terpesona sejak pertama kali melihat wajahnya, lelaki yang memiliki rambut kuning cerah dan mata Blue saphire sama sekali tak membuatku bosan setiap memandangnya.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin memendam perasaanmu terhadap Naruto, Hinata?" tanya Sakura, aku melihat kearahnya, jelas terlihat kekhawatiran dari wajahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah memendam perasaanmu terhadapnya selama 3 tahun bukannya 1 atau 2 bulan, Hinata," ucap Temari sembari menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Pikirkan, baik-baik, Hinata, kesempatan ini tak mungkin datang 2 kali," ucap Sakura dengan senyum diwajahnya.

Ya, semua itu benar... Aku menyukainya—Mencintainya—sangat mencintai Uzumaki Naruto sudah sejak dari 3 tahun yang lalu tepat saat peneriamaan siswa baru disekolah ini, aku yang tak sengaja melihat senyumannya langsung membuatku jatuh hati padanya, memang selama ini aku sama sekali tak pernah bicara dengannya, bahkan melihat matanya saja sudah membuatku ingin pingsan, Ya.. Benar kata Sakura-chan, kesempatan ini harus kugunakan sebaik mungkin.

"Sakura-chan, Temari-chan," panggilku kepada dua orang didepanku.

"Hm?" tanya mereka kompak.

"A..Aku ingin menggunakan ke..kesempatan ini u..untuk me..mengutarakan se..seluruh perasaanku ter..terhadapnya," ucapku seraya tersenyum dan melihat kearah mereka berdua, mereka membalas senyumku dan berkata.

"ITU YANG KAMI TUNGGU HINATA~," ucap mereka girang seraya memelukku erat.

"Hyaa~ Hahahahaha," tawaku.

Flashback Off

"Ukh... Aku ingat Sakura-chan," ucapku dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Pasti akan kau tepati`kan Hinata?" tanya Temari dengan nada yang menggodaku.

"Ukh, aku sudah berjanji pada kalian`kan," jawabku, mereka hanya tersenyum merespon jawabanku.

"Sekarang kalian silahkan masuk ke bis yang sudah ditentukan dan Selamat jalan," ucap Tsunade, lalu tanpa komando seluruh murid masuk ke bis dengan tak teratur dan berebutan untuk mendapatkan Kursi Bis yang diincar, setelah aku berserta murid-murid yang lain dapat kursi masing-masing perjalanan`pun dimulai.

_-_**C**_**M**_**D**_**S**_-_

"Hi-Na-Ta~~," ucap Temari menggodaku.

"A..Ada apa Temari-chan?" tanyaku.

"Lihat tuh~ yang duduk di bangku kedua dari depan!" suruh Temari kepadaku seraya menunjuk dua bangku dari depan, aku melihat kearah yang di tunjuk Temari, seketika wajahku merona merah.

"Nyehe, Kita sangat beruntung ya Hinata, dia—si Naruto itu, sebis sama Kita," ucap Sakura girang.

"Pe-De-Ka-Te ya, Hinata~," goda Temari dan Sakura.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, Te..temari-chan.. di..Diam!" bentakku dengan suara pelan.

"Hahahahaha" Tawa mereka.

'_Huhuhuhu, Nasip.. Nasip.., kenapa aku harus se-bis dengan Na..Naruto-kun sih...,_' batinku—kalian pasti mengira aku tak senang ya... Itu salah besar karna sekarang AKU SANGAT GROGI walaupun jarak kursi yang kami duduki cukup jauh tapi AKU SANGAT MALU jika melihatnya dari sini.

"Haah," aku membuang nafas panjang, aku menatap lagi penghuni bis ini, teman-teman sekelas semuanya ada dalam bis ini dan ditambah sedikit murid dari kelas lain, murid-murid laki-laki di kelasku mulai bertindak Gaje di dalam bis ini seperti nyanyi musik khas Indonesia, Dangdut namanya dan malahan murid-murid kelas lain yang kebetulan sebis ikutan nyanyi yah.. termasuk Naruto.

"Hoaam," aku menguap, "Hinata, kau mengantuk?" tanya gadis bercepol dua disebelahku.

"Hung.. Iya, Tenten-chan.. tidurku kurang karna bangun pagi-pagi," jelasku sambil mengucek-ngucek mata.

"Oh., Tidur saja Hinata, nanti kalau ada apa-apa pasti aku bangunkan kok," ucap Tenten dengan tersenyum.

"Hum.. ya," ucapku seraya memejamkan mataku.

-_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_-

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA,"

"Ngh," gumamku seraya membuka mataku, aku melihat kearah sumber suara yang membangunkanku dari tidurku.

"Eh?" tanyaku dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku, karna melihat seluruh murid di bis ini tertawa layaknya orang gila, bahkan ada yang sampai guling-guling.

'_Hung.. ada apa sih?_' tanyaku dalam hati.

Apa mungkin di dalam bis ini ada sebuah bo—cukup Hinata, mana mungkin penghuni di bis ini tertama jika ada bom didalamnya, apa mungkin ada nenek-nenek gaul (?) yang tiba-tiba aja muncul dari kaca bi—ok, Hinata otakmu mulai gak lancar sekarang.

"Tenten-chan, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada Tenten yang asik tertawa disebelahku.

"Hahahahahaha, i..itu.. Hahahaha, kau lihat sendiri saja sana!" ucap Tenten masih dengan tertawa sembari menunjuk kearah depan.

Aku melihat kearah yang ia tunjukan, ia menunjuk ke arah dua bangku dari depan.

'_Dua bangku dari depan, berarti..,_' aku yang penasaran, melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke sebuah kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sa..Sakura-chan, a..ada apa ini?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang ikut melihat dan tertawa.

"Hah, Hahahaha, EKH! Hi..Hinata," ucap Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa ini?" tanyaku yang semakin penasaran.

"Ng.. liat aja deh sendiri," ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk arah seseorang—biang tertawaan, aku melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

'_Sekarang, aku tau kenapa mereka tertawa sampai segitunya,_' batinku.

Seorang pria dengan rambut kuning cerah—Naruto, sedang tertidur pulas di bangkunya dan ia tertidur dengan wajah yang sangat... sangat... sangat.. ME-MA-LU-KAN, .. ia tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan tak lupa sedikit air liur di sudut mulutnya dan itu semua membuat anak-anak 1 bis tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan orang-orang yang melihat wajah naruto dari kaca ikut tertawa dibuatnya, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, memaklumi sifat orang yang kusukai ini.

CKREK—bunyi itu menghentikan tawa anak-anak, dan mereka—termasuk aku, melihat kearah sumber suara itu berasal dan ternyata itu berasal dari handphone yang dipegang oleh Sasuke, ia tersenyum—menyeringai, saat melihat hasil yang didapatkan olehnya, ia yang sadar diperhatikan oleh anak-anak sebis dengan tatapan penasaran`pun menunjukan hasil karyanya, foto limited edition si Naruto Uzumaki yang sedang terlelap lengkap dengan air liurnya, dan—.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA'—membuat anak-anak sebis ini kembali tertawa terguling-guling, sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum licik—yang membuat Sakura disampingku hampir pingsan—dan berbatin '_Lumayan buat ngerjain si Dobe,_'.

"Sa..Sakura-chan," panggilku kepada Sakura yang masih terdiam dan merona melihat senyum pacarnya—Sasuke.

"Ha.., eh, kenapa Hinata?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Bisakah kau tolong bangunkan Naruto-kun?" tanyaku.

"Hm, bisa saja sih tapi lihat saja Hinata dia yang mendengar tawa anak sebis ini saja tidak bangun bangun, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membangunkannya?" tanya Sakura kepadaku, aku berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum, lalu aku membisikan sesuatu di Telinga Sakura yang mampu membuat Sakura menyeringai licik, lalu Sakura berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih tertidur nyenyak itu, dan—.

DUAGH

Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras yang mampu membuat Naruto bangun dan berkata "ADUH..!" dan tersentak kaget dan terjatuh dari kursinya dengan kepala yang mendarat duluan.

"APAAN SIH... SAKURA-CHAN KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU? SAKIT NEH!" Teriaknya seraya menunjuk-nujuk Sakura dengan memegang kepalanya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA," tawa anak sebis.

"Kalian lagi, Kenapa sih?" tanya Naruto sewot, dan hanya dibalas tawaan dari anak sebis ini.

"Cih," umpatnya.

Aku yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum, aku menepuk pudak Sakura pelan, Sakura melihat kearahku

"Aku kembali ke bangkuku ya," pamitku terhadap Sakura sembari tersenyum lembut, aku berbalik menuju bangkuku tanpa mengetahui ada yang mengamatiku sedari ia bangun tadi.

"Manis," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"CIEE, Naruto.. CIYEE!" goda seluruh penghuni bis ini karna mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"EKH!, be..BERISIK!" ucap Naruto sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan karung yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

Sakura yang ingin menggoda Hinata, melihat ke tempat duduk Hinata, dan menemukan Hinata yang sudah kembali tertidur pulas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan berbatin, '_Haah, seperti biasanya, selamat tidur Hinata_', Sakura terus tersenyum dan terdiam memandang sahabat baiknya yang tertidur pulas, dan ia tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang memandang senyuman Sakura tanpa berkedip, dan tersenyum –sangat- tipis.

._.-:-._.

"Minna-san, sekarang kita sudah sampai ke penginapan 'Devillaugh' Ame gakure selamat bersenang-senang semua," jelas sang pemandu tour dengan senyum—seringainya.

"Gila, ni orang sarap atau apa sih, jelas-jelas tuh nama penginapan Devillaugh, yang artinya tertawaan iblis, malah disuruh senang-senang lagi," batin seluruh penghuni bis.

Cess—pintu bis ini terbuka, seluruh penghuni bis ini menyeruak keluar dari bis itu, bagaikan ngantri posisi pertama mendapatkan sembako gratis—mungkin lebih parah dari itu.

"HI-NA-TA, BANGUN!" ucap—teriak Tenten disebelahku sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku yang masih terlelap.

"Ngh," erangku pelan sambil sedikit membuka kelopak mataku yang menyembunyikan warna mata lavenderku.

"Ah, akhirnya kau bangun juga, sudah sampai nih," ucap Tenten sembari menyerahkan tasku ranselku yang lebih dulu ia ambilkan.

"Hm, sudah sampai ya?" tanyaku yang sekarang sudah mengenakan tas ranselku dan bangkit dari duduku.

"Iya~, ayo cepat!" ucap Tenten sembari menarik-narik tanganku.

"I..Iya Tenten-chan, aku ambil tasku dulu!" ucapku sembari tasku yang satu lagi.

"Sudah`kan, sekarang cepat keluar!" suruhnya dengan kembali menarik tanganku, aku`pun hanya mengikutinya saja.

"Hah!" ucapku dan Tenten bersamaan saat melihat sebuah adegan tidak jelas di depan kami, seluruh penghuni bis—kecuali anak perempuan dan laki-laki yang masih waras dan masih punya akal, menciumi tanah, sujud-sujud gak jelas, bahkan sebagian dari mereka nangis gaje sambil tengkurep di tanah dan mereka mengucapkan "Akhirnya..akhirnya aku kembali bertemu denganmu.. TANAH!" aku dan Tenten yang mendengar itu hanya bisa swetdrop.

'_Ckckckck, kita`kan hanya didalam bis selama 2 jam kenapa mereka bertindak bagaikan tak menginjak tanah selama 2 tahun,_' batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

Guru gay, memberikan pengarahan gak singkat, gak padat dan gak jelas keasliannya atau tidak kepada kami, dan pastinya hanya Rock Lee saja yang mendengarkan pengarahannya yang sesat itu.

"HEY, LIHAT ITU!" pekik seorang anak lelaki kepada kerumunan cowok dibelakangnya yang asik ngintipin semut mandi.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya.

"Itu loh, Kib, itu yang keluar dari wc!" jelas anak itu sambil nunjuk ke arah wc terdeka—cewek yang baru keluar dari wc.

Aku yang penasaran, mengikuti arah yang ia tunjuk, seorang wanita muda berambut pirang panjang berombak, yang menggunakan baju putih dan rok mini berwana hitam juga sepatu boots putih berhak 10 cm *gak pegel tu kaki?*.

"Weh, Gila tuh body, beuh.. MANTAB!" ucap Kiba dengan tangan kanan megang teropong dan tangan kirinya megang popcron.

"Gile, rambutnya pirang, Bule tuh!" pekik seorang mahluk berambut kuning kepirangan, seakan-akan gak nyadar rambutnya sediri pirang.

"Bener tuh, Nar!," ucap seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam dan bertudung yang menutupi rambut hitamnya.

"Lho, Shino, tumben ngeliatin manusia, biasanya sama serangga mulu?," tanya Naruto sambil menggerakan tanganya mengambil sesuatu dan memakannya yang dikira popcron yang dipegang kiba malahan makanan anjingnya Kiba—Akamaru.

"Kali-kali gitu, Nar, Gw dah bosen ngeliatin serangga mulu," ucap Shino tanpa mengasihani orang yang diajak ngobrolnya tersedak-sedak dan hampir muntah gara-gara makan makanan Akamaru.

Hyuus—angin kencang berhembus dan membuat rok mini orang yang diperhatikan oleh mereka sedikit terangkat.

"HOOO!," gumam mereka senang, orang yang sedari tadi diperlihatkan oleh mereka melihat merasa diperhatikan dan mulai membalikan tubuhnya menghadap mereka.

DAG-DIG-DUG-DUAR—jantung anak lelaki idiot yang memandang dia berdetak cepat tak karuan, menunggu-nunggu wajah orang yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan, dan akhirnya wajahnya terlihat jelas oleh mereka.

"HEY, MINNA-CHYAN," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum manis—menurutnya.

Saat melihat wajah sang `Bule` itu sontak seluruh cowok yang memperhatikan jadi jawdrop, enek, illfel, mual, jijik dan sebagainya. Seluruh anak perempuan yang ikut melihat kelakuan para cowok dan `Cewek` itu matanya membulat sempurna—termasuk aku. Sang `bule` itu mendekat ke arah cowok, cowok yang merasakan hawa-hawa gak enak langsung berdiri dan lari.

"HYAA... BANCI! SONO PERGII!~" teriak semua cowok itu seraya berlari menjahui `Bule` pirang yang ternyata adalah BANCI. Seluruh siswi hanya tertawa sampai guling-guling melihat aksi siswa cowok yang dikejar BANCI—termasuk cowok-cowok normal yang gak ngeliatin si `Bule`.

"HEY... Jangan pergi~," ucap sang `bule` a.k.a banci itu dengan suara yang dimanis manisin.

"OGAHHH... NAJIS` PERGI LU!," teriak siswa kompak.

Sedangkan aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat drama parodi/humor dihadapanku.

'_Haah.. dasar,_' batinku seraya tersenyum memaklumi seraya membawa tas yang dibawa olehku dari rumah dan berjalan menuju asrama yang akan aku dan mereka tempati diikuti oleh rombongan siswi dan siswa baik yang baru selese kejar-kejaran sama banci maupun tidak, Akh.. kalau ditanya bancinya dimana... silahkan tengok ke tong sampah deket sana..

.

JREENG—suara yang entah datang darimana itu menyambut kedatangan dan kekagetan kami di asrama 'Devillaugh' ini, tak sesuai dengan namanya asrama ini memiliki taman dan kebun yang sangat asri dan ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam jenis bunga, bangunan asrama ini memiliki kesan eropa kuno lengkap dengan pilar-pilar besar dan pintu besar yang menjadi ciri khas bangunan eropa, aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki asrama ini bersamaan dengan murid-murid lainnya, dan semakin dibuat takjub oleh keindahan asrama ini, banyak lukisan-lukisan indah terpajang di dinding dan aula ruangan ini benar-benar berkesan klasik yang membuat beberapa siswi yang penyakit 'narsis'-nya kumat itu, berfoto-foto ria di aula dengan berbagai pose, dan para siswa berjalan menuju asrama yang akan mereka tempati selama semalam ini, aku, Temari, dan Sakura yang sekamar langsung menaiki lift menuju lantai 2—letak kamar yang akan kami tempati. Dilantai 2 kesannya sama dengan lantai 1, kesan eropa benar-benar terasa, mulai dari pintu, tembok bahkan cat yang benar-benar mendukung, kami terus melangkah menuju kamar yang akan kami tempati, dengan tiada hentinya berdecak kagum dengan asrama ini.

"Indahnya, aku jadi ingin terus tinggal di asrama ini~," ucap Sakura, aku dan Temari hanya mengangguk meng-iyakannya.

"Ah, ini dia," ucap Temari seraya menunjuk nomor yang terpasang disebelah pintu yang berukir.

"Hm, kamar 202," gumamku pelan, Temari mulai memutar kunci.

Ckrek—bunyi itu berbunyi bertanda pintu dihadapan kami sudah bisa dibuka, sekilas aku melihat kamar di sebelah kamar ini, yang ternyata adalah kamar Tenten, Ino dan Shion, mereka terdiam dengan wajah kaget dan terkagum-kagum, aku hanya menatap mereka penasaran.

"Sakura-chan, Temari-chan liha—," ucapanku terpotong saat aku melihat kamar yang akan kami tempati, sebuah kamar yang tak terlalu luas namun seluruh kamar ini penuh dengan kesan klasik, ada sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap taman bunga, rumah kaca dan asrama siswa, 3 tepat tidur yang empuk, dan 1 lemari besar dengan berbagai ukiran rumit disekitarnya, aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut yang hampir terbuka, berbeda dengan Sakura dan Temari disebelahku yang sukses 'cengo' dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"HUAAA.. INDAHNYA! KEREN!" teriak Sakura dan Temari bersamaan seraya melempar tubuh mereka ke atas kasur yang empuk itu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menutup pintu yang masih terbuka lebar itu, aku memasuki kamar itu dan langsung menaruh tasku yang sangat berat itu.

"Hayaa~ Hinata! Hinata!" panggil mereka kepadaku, aku melihat kearah mereka yang telah melihat keluar jendela, aku mendekati mereka dan ikut melihat apa yang mereka lihat.

Dua orang pemuda yang ternyata juga sedang melihat keluar jendela, satu pemuda berkutit tan dengan rambut kuning jabrik dan yang satu lagi pemuda bermuka emo dengan rambut style 'pantat ayam'. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu melambaikan tangannya kearah kami, sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya hanya melihat kami tanpa ekspresi, Sakura membuka jendela besar itu dan melompat ke beranda di depannya, diikuti oleh pemuda tan itu yang juga melompat menuju beranda di hadapannya.

"SAKURA-CHAN~!" panggil Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN~!" balas Sakura yang langsung membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sakura-chan, `kan aku yang manggil kenapa kamu malah menyapa si Teme sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Hehehehehehe," Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan Naruto.

"Akh, Naruto nanti malam kau ada rencana gak?," tanya Sakura, aku langsung berkeringat dingin dan merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa, Sakura-chan?," tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nanti malam, si Hi—," aku langsung menutup mulut Sakura.

"He, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A..Anu.. err..," aku yang bingung harus menjawab apa hanya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan mulai melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Sakura.

"A.. tadi ada.. NYAMUK!, akh iya Nyamuk! Hehehe," jawabku ngeles sambil tertawa sedangkan Sakura hanya menggerutu.

"Oh," ucap Naruto percaya.

"Hng.. a..aku ma..masuk dulu ya, U..Uzumaki-s..san," pamitku seraya membalikan tubuhku, baru 2 langkah, "ah, Hinata," panggilnya.

DEG, tubuhku tegang seketika, keringat dingin meluncur perlahan dari pelipisku, aku membalikkan tubuhku perlahan menghadapnya, "a..ada apa, U...Uzumaki-s..san?," tanyaku.

"Jangan pangil aku seperti itu," ucapnya, aku menatapnya heran dan penuh tanda tanya, "e..eh ma..maksudmu a..apa, U...Uzumaki-s..san?," tanyaku.

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-san, panggil aku Naruto saja ya, Hinata-chan?," ucapnya sembari melemparkan puppy eyes kepadaku, aku lihat Sasuke menatap aneh kearah Naruto, sedangkan Sakura dan Temari menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

DAG DIG DUG, jantungku berdetak tak karuan, wajahku memanas, lututku lemas saat mendengar ia mengucapkan namaku dengan embel-embel 'chan' GYAA! KAMI-SAMA I LOVE YOU!

Ok, Hinata relaks.. berikan dia senyuman tanda terima kasih karna dia telah memanggilmu dengan embel-embel 'chan' sesuai mimpimu selama ini.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan," jawabku, Sakura dan Temari menatapku bingung karna aku bicara tanpa terbata-bata didepan Naruto

'_Kami-sama beri hambamu ini kekuatan, hambamu yang tercantik ini lagi Deg-Deg-an stadium akhir.. untuk.. untuk mengucapkan namanya saja!_' batinku, aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya, aku menatap Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-k..kun,"ucapku sembari tersenyum kearahnya, aku lihat Naruto dan yang lainnya menatapku heran, 'A...ada apa? Ja..jangan-jangan senyumku aneh lagi?" batinku.

"A...aku ke...kedalam dulu ya, Na...Naruto-kun, semuanya, J...Jaa," pamitku sembari berlari-lari kecil kedalam kamar dan keluar menuju aula.

"Ma..manis," gumam Naruto setelah aku menutup pintu menuju aula, Sasuke, Sakura dan Temari yang sangat jelas mendengar gumaman Naruto tersenyum menggoda—kecuali Sasuke yang hanya melihat Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

"Ehem... Cie.. Naruto... Cie..," goda Sakura dan Temari bersamaan, Naruto yang sadar sedang digoda, sontak wajahnya memerah, "Ekh... D...DIAM!" teriak Naruto dengan muka yang memerah, sedangkan Sakura dan Temari hanya tertawa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Krik.. Krik.. Krik.., suara hewan-hewan malam menjadi simphoni indah yang menambah keindahan sang dewi malam, mereka—para serangga malam, bernyanyi membunuh kesunyian malam di sekitar asrama, alunan lagu mereka masih terdengar indah di kamarku sampai...

"HAH! A..APA?"—teriakan dari mulutku keluar dengan tidak elitenya.

"Iya, Hinata, dia si Naruto itu bilang kamu manis, Ehem! Ciye.. Hinata..," goda Sakura.

"Sayang lho..., coba kamu mendengarnya langsung aku yakin kamu pasti langsung terbang ke langit ke-7 deh.. Khikhikhi..," goda Temari.

"Te..teman-teman, su..sudahlah, ber...berhenti meng..menggodaku..," ucapku sembari menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah kepiting rembus sembari memainkan jariku.

"Hahahaha.." tawa mereka terdengar, wajahku semakin memerah mendengar tawa mereka.

"Ah, Hinata..," aku menegakkan kepalaku menghadap mereka—tepatnya Sakura.

"Kau... masih ingat janjimu`kan?" Tanyanya.

Dag.. Dig.. Dug.. jantungku berdetak tak karuan, grogi, takut, dan malu jika mengingat janji itu lagi, aku melihat kearah kearah mereka, dan mengangguk ragu, mereka tersenyum lalu menarikku keluar kamar.

"Yup, ayo lihat ke aula, Hinata!" Perintah Sakura.

Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda<p>

Handphone Temari berbunyi, Temari merogoh kantong jeansnya untuk mencari HandPhonenya yang bernunyi menandakan sebuah sms masuk, ia tersenyum saat menemukan benda itu, lalu ia menariknya keluar dan membaca sms yang masuk.

Sakura menatap Temari heran saat wajah Temari sedikit memerah dan terkikik sendiri saat membaca SMS yang masuk.

"Tem, sms dari siapa`sich?" Tanya Sakura heran, Temari mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar Handphonenya dan melihat kearah Sakura, ia tersenyum.

"Shikamaru..," jawab Temari dengan pipi yang sedikit merona dan setelah itu pandangannya kembali fokus ke layar handphone dan tangannya sibuk merangkai kata dari keyboard handphonenya.

"Nah, Hinata lihat kebawah," ucap Sakura sembari menunjuk kearah aula di lantai satu yang bisa dilihat dari depan kamar asrama kami, "Hung?" Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Sakura.

Seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik sedang bercanda tawa bersama sahabat karibnya yang berwajah emo.. ekh.. ralat.. hanya pemuda berambut kuning yang bicara, sedangkan sang pemuda emo hanya ber'hn' menjawab ocehan sahabat karibnya itu, wajahku merona merah saat melihat pemuda kuning itu.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat wajahku yang memerah, "Jadi.. Ayo.. Hinata!" suruh Sakura.

"A...Apa yang harus a..aku lakukan Sa..Sakura-c..chan?" tanyaku, ia berfikir sejenak lalu menyentikkan ibu jari dan jari tengahnya.

"Kau punya nomor Handphonenya`kan?" Tanya Sakura, aku mengangguk, "Ajak dia ketemuan aja, lewat sms, Hinata!" ucap Sakura lagi, keringat dingin mengalir deras membanjiri wajahku, perasaan mali, takut, Nervous, malu, takut, nervous, malu, takut, nervous, malu, takut, nervous, malu, takut, ner—*dibekep readers, pokoknya grogi berat, memenuhi hatiku, bagaikan warga desa mengantri sebutir beras..*kismin banget*

"Ta...tapi Sa...Sakura-c..chan a...aku—" ucapanku terhenti saat melihat wajah sendu Sakura yang masih melihat dua serangkai di aula.

"Hinata.. waktu kita hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi disekolah ini.. Kau ingat.. Kita baru saja menyelesaikan ujian kelulusan.. Dan.. Sekarang step terakhir kita di KISH'S yaitu.. menjalankan tour untuk melupakan semua kepenatan jiwa karna berbagai ujian itu.. Dan.. tanpa kita ketahui.. Tsunade-san merancang tour ini untuk kita.. agar kita bisa mengutarakan perasaan kita, Yah.. Apa kau mau memendam perasaanmu sampai kelulusan? Apa kau yakin Naruto masih ada di sekolah besok? Bisa saja, besok dia sudah sibuk mengurusi pendaftaran universitas.. Lalu, sampai kapan kau mau memendam semua perasaanmu?" tanyanya panjang lebar, sembari menatapku kasihan, aku berfikir sejenak, dan membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tantapan yakin, sembari menarik handphoneku dari kantong rok putihku dan mulai berkutik dengan keyboard dan layar handphoneku.

Tanpa aku ketahui, Temari mendekati Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu, "Sakura, kau licik ya..," bisik Temari sembari terkikik geli, Sakura yang dibisikan Temari tersenyum sembari melihatku, "Hum.. Ternyata licik untuk hal tertentu itu menyenangkan ya..," ucapnya pelan dengan senyuman yang semakin melebar saat mendengarku bergumam, "Terkirim..,"

"Sa..Sakura-c..chan, a..aku sudah me..mengirimkannya," ucapku, Sakura Dan Temari tersenyum mendengar ucapanku, aku menatap kembali layar handphoneku yang menampilkan outboxku terhadap Naruto.

_**To: U. Naruto**_

_**Konbanwa, Naruto-kun**_!

_Blush_.. Wajahku memerah saat membaca outboxku terhadapnya, Sakura dan Temari terkikik geli saat melihat wajahku memerah.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda<em>

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
>Boku wa te ni surunda<br>Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
>Hikari moete yuke<em>

Handphone Temari dan handphoneku berbunyi bersamaan, sama-sama menandakan sebuah SMS masuk, kami saling berpandangan sebentar dan tertawa kecil, aku membuka sms yang masuk itu diikuti oleh Temari yang ikut membaca SMS masuk.

_**From: U. Naruto**_

_**Ini siapa?**_

_Blush_.. Wajahku memerah -lagi- karna membaca SMS darinya, sedangkan Temari sedang tertawa sendiri membaca SMS masuk—yang ku yakin dari Shikamaru, dan Sakura... masih sibuk menatap dua serangkai di aula—dan aku yakin yang ditatapnya hanya sang pemuda emo, aku menekan tombol Reply dan mulai merangkai kata dari keyboard handphone itu.

_**To: U. Naruto**_

_**Ini aku Hinata..**_

Aku membaca SMS itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah, aku tersenyum simpul saat yakin tidak ada yang salah, '_Tinggal Send de—_' mataku terbelak kaget saat melihat garis-garis di sebelah isi batrai handphoneku, garis-garis yang biasanya ada empat sekarang kosong, senyuman dibibirku memudar, kedua alisku bertaut kesal dan heran, ingin rasanya aku berteriak—

"GYAA! GAK ADA SINYAL," tapi sudah keduluan Temari yang berteriak seperti itu, aku lihat wajah Temari pucat seperti orang yang sehabis melihat pembunuhan—ya, pembunuhan sinyal, Temari mengangkat handphonenya keudara berusaha mencari sinyal handphonenya, aku menatapnya bergantian dengan layar handphone dan berbatin..

'_Kami-sama.. Cobaan apa lagi ini.. Kenapa.. kenapa... KENAPA DISAAT PENTING INI.. MALAH GAK ADA SINYAL SIH?_'

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Mii<strong>: Hai, Minna-san, bertemu lagi dengan kami! Dengan fic, Cintaku Mentok Di Sinyal—CMDS.

**Himezu**: Fic yang terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata kami dan Eli-chan, saat di asrama.

**Mii**: Hehehehehehe, Mii publish fic ini untuk merayakan Selesainya UTS, Horay!

**Himezu**: Yup, wahai Senpai, Readers, Reviewers sekalian jangan lupa review fic ini.. Ok. Jaa minaa! See you soon! **ARIGATOU AND RnR PLEASEEEEE!**

**Mii: **Mau promosi Fic GaJeLity Show! Baca ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**MIIYuki Hinata**

**Present**

.

.

.

'**Cintaku Mentok Di Sinyal**'

Disclaimer: All Naruto charas belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto-san**

Story: **Miiyuki**

Editing: **Himezu**

Mii Cuma minjem charanya bentar kok, mungkin gak di ambil *smirk*

**Warning**: OOC, OC, Gaje, Abal, Typo bertebaran, gak patut dibaca de el el

**Pairing**: NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema

**Genre**: Romance, Humor garing yang diselipin dimana-mana

**Rate :**T

_Don't like__**?**__**Don't read**__ okay__**?**__ Don't __**FLAME!**_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>andphone Temari dan handphoneku berbunyi bersamaan, sama-sama menandakan sebuah SMS masuk, kami saling berpandangan sebentar dan tertawa kecil, aku membuka sms yang masuk itu diikuti oleh Temari yang ikut membaca SMS masuk.

_**From: U. Naruto**_

_**Ini siapa?**_

_Blush_.. Wajahku memerah -lagi- karna membaca SMS darinya, sedangkan Temari sedang tertawa sendiri membaca SMS masuk—yang ku yakin dari Shikamaru, dan Sakura... masih sibuk menatap dua serangkai di aula—dan aku yakin yang ditatapnya hanya sang pemuda emo, aku menekan tombol _Reply_ dan mulai merangkai kata dari keyboard handphone itu.

_**To: U. Naruto**_

_**Ini aku Hinata..**_

Aku membaca SMS itu sekali lagi untuk memastikan tidak ada yang salah, aku tersenyum simpul saat yakin tidak ada yang salah, '_Tinggal Send de—_' mataku terbelak kaget saat melihat garis-garis di sebelah isi batrai HandPhoneku, garis-garis yang biasanya ada empat sekarang kosong, senyuman dibibirku memudar, kedua alisku bertaut kesal dan heran, ingin rasanya aku berteriak—

"GYAA! GAK ADA SINYAL," tapi sudah keduluan Temari yang berteriak seperti itu, aku lihat wajah Temari pucat seperti orang yang sehabis melihat pembunuhan—Ya, pembunuhan sinyal, Temari mengangkat HandPhonenya keudara berusaha mencari sinyal HandPhonenya, aku menatapnya bergantian dengan layar handphone dan berbatin..

'_Kami-sama.. Cobaan apa lagi ini.. Kenapa.. kenapa... KENAPA DISAAT PENTING INI.. MALAH GAK ADA SINYAL SIH?_'

* * *

><p><strong>.-.-Ci<strong>ntak_**u**_ **M**ento_**k**_ **D**i **S**inya_**l**_**-.-.**

**.-.-**C_hapter_ **2-.-.**

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

_**W**__hus_.. Temari berlari melalui Hinata bagaikan nenek-nenek gaul yang ngejar-ngejar Rossi idolanya(?). Hinata masih terdiam menatap sinyal HandPhone yang entah mudik kemana, saat mendengar Temari berteriak dari jauh, "Sinyaal.. oh.. Sinyal.. kembalilah pada mama nak!" Sakura terkikik geli saat mendengar itu, Hinata menatap Temari yang semakin menjauh darinya, Sakura menatap Hinata heran.

"Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura. _Shingg_—tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata, '_Hum... mungkin dia lagi sedih ya?_' batin Sakura masih dengan menatap Hinata.

"Hina—," ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakkan Hinata yang bagaikan gas elpiji 3 kg meledak, "HAH! Temari-chan.. TUNGGU!" Hinata berlari bagaikan tokoh utama di film Kung fu Hustel—gak pernah nonton? Ya.. DL *bakared by readers*, Sakura cengo melihat Hinata yang sangat OOC itu dengan mulut terbuka lebar, *untung kagak ada lalet masuk, kalo ada.. ya.. ckckckck kashian nasipmu wahai lalat tak berdosa *tendanged by Sakura*

'_Ternyata.. otak Hinata LoLa ya..,_' batin Sakura, ia kembali melihat sang pemuda emo—Sasuke dan pemuda berambut kuning—Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan di Aula, Naruto terlihat sedang memainkan Handphonnya, '_Sepertinya SMS Hinata sudah masuk,_' batin Sakura, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke, tak lama setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke berdiri dan menghilang dibalik tembok, Sakura menghela nafas ia melihat kearah handphonenya.

'_Sasuke-kun.. kenapa tidak SMS ku sih?_' batin Sakura, ia menutup mata memikirkan Sasuke, disaat Sasuke menembaknya, disaat Sasuke tersenyum kepadanya, disaat Sasuke membelikan rujak untuknya, disaat Sasuke nyolong gas elpiji 3 kg untuknya,—eh... lupakan dua hal yang terakhir, itu sangat tidak nyambung.

**KRUYUUK PRET PROT OEEK**(?)** MIAW**(?)

Sakura memegangi perutnya, '_Sa..Sasuke-kun, kenapa saat ku memikirkanmu... aku jadi... MULES GINI SIH?_' Sakura berlari dengan kecepatan 3,2 detik mencari Kamar mandi

_**MEANWHILE..**_ *Jyah... bahasanya*

**Hinata Pov**.

**Tap**.. **Tap**.. **Tap**..

**Hyuss**..

Aku terus berlari, mengejar Temari, yang pergi, tralala trilili, kesana-kesini, dengan angin ini, yang digin menusuk hati.

"Temari-chan, tunggu!" panggilku, Temari masih terus berlari, "TEMARI-CHAN, BERHENTI!" teriakku, Temari terhenti seketika dan berbalik kearahku, "Hng, Hinata?" ia berjalan kearahku, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya, "HUAA, SINYALKU HILANG, TEMA-CHAN!" tangisku dengan suara yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya reflek budek seketika(?), Temari menutup kedua telinganya, "Hyaa, Hinata pelankan suaramu!" ucapnya sembari menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Jadi sinyal HP mu juga hilang?" tanyanya.

"Ha, hihal hahehu huha hihang hehahihan," jawabku, kedua alisnya bertaut heran.

"Jawab yang jelas Hinata!" perintahnya.

"Hahu huha mahu hawab, hahi hahanhu hi huhuthu hehahihan,"

"Hinata, Jawab yang jelas!"

"HAHI HEHAHAN HAHANHU HAHI HUHUTKU HEHAHIHAN!" Teriakku sembari menunjuk tangannya yang ada di depan mulutku, kulihat ia menatap tangannya yang ada dimulutku.

1 detik.

2 menit.

3 jam.

4 bulan.

5 tahun .

6 a—*tabokked by Temari*

"HAH, Gomen Hinata! Aku tidak sadar tanganku masih dimulutmu," ucapnya sembari melepas tangannya dari mulutku, aku menggerutu tak jelas sembari mengusap mulutku.

"Jadi Sinyalmu juga hilang Hinata?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya, sinya HPku juga hilang, Temari-chan," jawabku sembari melihat kearah sinyal HPku, berharap kalau sudah ada sinyal disana tapi hasilnya, Nihil.

"Huff.. Ayo Hinata!" Temari berjalan sembari mengangkat handphonenya, aku mengikutinya.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai..  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte..<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte..  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda..<em>

Handphone Temari tiba-tiba saja berdering, sontak Temari menurunkan HandPhonenya dan melihatnya, aku yang penasaranpun ikut menurunkan HandPhoneku yang ternyata ada Sinyal.

"ADA SINYAL!" pekik Temari girang, dengan segera aku dan Temari menulis sebuah SMS.

"Terkirim!" ucapku dan Temari bersamaan, lalu kami duduk didekat batu besar.

"Temari-chan," panggilku, ia melihat kearahku, "Hum?" tanyanya, "Umh, Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa... bisa suka sama Shikamaru?", kulihat Temari menatapku dengan muka yang memerah.

"Err... itu karna, Shikamaru... err—ENTAHLAH!" tiba-tiba Temari berteriak disampingku, "E—eh?" Temari menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum, "Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku bisa suka terhadap 'Mahluk' itu, Yahh.. pokoknya sulit untuk dijelaskan dengan kata-kata deh," jawab Temari sembari menggaruk pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah—pipi kiri juga sedikit memerah dengan jari telunjuknya, aku mengangguk pelan.

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai..  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka wo samayotte..<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte..  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerunda..<em>

Temari kembali melihat kearah Hand Phonenya, ia tersenyum simpul, lalu tangan Temari sibuk menekan-nekan keyboard Hand Phonenya.

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
>Boku wa te ni surunda<br>Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
>Hikari moete yuke<em>

Hand Phoneku kembali berbunyi, dan kembali menandakan sebuah SMS masuk, aku membuka SMS itu perlahan.

_**From: U. Naruto**_

_**Ah! Ternyata Hinata-chan, Ada apa?**_

_Blush_..

Pipiku kembali merona melihat isi SMS dari Naruto, sementara itu tanganku sibuk merangkai berbagai huruf menjadi kalimat, setelah selesai aku membaca SMS yang akan ku kirimkan padanya sekali lagi.

_**To: U. Naruto**_

_**Ne.. Naruto boleh gak, aku ketemu sama kamu sekarang?**_

Aku sedikit menarik ujung bibirku—menampakkan senyum simpul diwajahku, aku menekan tombol 'SEND' ku menatap Hand Phoneku menunggu sebuah tulisan '_Your__message__has been__successfully__sent_.'—wajahku memucat seketika ketika tulisan yang tertera di layar Hand Phoneku, bukan '_Your__message__has been__successfully__sent_.' tapi '_Your__message__has been__sent__failed_.'

'_Fa.. Failed?_' batinku, dengan cepat aku memalingkan mata _lavender_ku menatap sinyal HandPhoneku.

"SINYAAALL!" suara Temari terdengar, sampai membuat beberapa spesies Cicak(?) mati seketika, *Bo'ong! Sumpah itu bohong! Jadi PLEASEE.. Singkirkan golok itu dari depan wajahku Temari-chan!* lalu Temari dengan secepat kilat berlari meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong-bengong ria menatap kepergian 'Sang Sinyal'(?).

.

.

**Tap**.. **Tap**.. **Tap**..

Kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak di tempat itu, tentunya sembari mengangkat Hand Phoneku tinggi-tinggi, Sendirian? Tentu, karna ku sudah malas mengejar lari Temari yang bagaikan seseorang ketauan nyolong cabe satu biji dan dikejar warga pasar(?).

'_Huff.. Sinyal kemana sih?_' batinku, kakiku sibuk menendang kerikil-krikil kecil disekitar jalan itu. Langkah kakiku terhenti saat melihat sebuah pohon toge—Ekh, salah, maksudnya pohon—yang entah apa namanya—dihadapanku.

'_Hum.. Apa aku memanjat pohon saja ya?_' batinku sembari melihat kearah sinyal Handphoneku yang masih kosong, aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menatap pohon itu, tinggi pohon itu yang bisa dibilang lumayan, sedikit membuatku mengurungkan niatku untuk memanjatnya, namun karna semua ini demi Naruto, aku memantapkan hatiku untuk memanjatnya. Perlahan. Namun pasti, aku memanjat pohon itu dan duduk di salah satu batang yang lumayan kuat. Kumenatap sinyal Hand Phoneku.

'_Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Empat..—Full!_' batinku dengan segera aku kembali merangkai sms balasan, dan mengirimkannya untuk Naruto, '_Your Message Succes Send_' kalimat—yang dari tadi kuharapkan kedatangaannya—tertera sesaat setelah ku mengirimkan SMS itu, aku tersenyum sembari menutup mata, menikmati angin malam dan keberhasilan dalam mengirim SMS itu.

.

.

"AKH SIAL!" umpat seseorang sembari berlari mengelilingi asrama, tangan kanannya mengangkat Hand Phonenya keudara.

Rambut kuning kepirangannya sedikit terayun kebelakang terkena angin malam, keringat sedikit demi sedikit mengalir di wajah tannya, t-shirt hitam dan jaket berwarna oranye-hitam yang melapisi t-shirt itu dan sengaja ia lepas, terhempas kebelakang terkena angin yang cukup keras karna pemuda itu berlari, dengan menahan dinginnya angin malam pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto, itu berlari mencari sesuatu—entah apa—.

Mulutnya berulang kali mengucapkan '_Sinyal.. Sinyal.. Sinyal..,_' sembari mengangkat Hand Phonenya keudara.

Suasana disekitarnya sunyi-senyap, berbeda dengan Asrama yang ia tinggalkan—riuh dan berisik karna anak-anak kelas XII sudah mulai menggila bernyanyi lagu Dangdut, langkahnya sedikit memelan ketika mengingat sahabat—atau rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke—atau biasa ia panggil Teme, itu diasrama, ia meninggalkan 'Teme'nya itu tanpa pamit—saking paniknya karna sinyal Hpnya gak ada, *alias ludes dimakan Chouji *Ditelen Chouji*

'_Teme, sekarang lagi ngapain ya?_' batin Naruto, otaknya berkhayal tentang keadaan 'Teme'nya diasrama seperti, Sasuke bengong sampai ada lalet bersarang di mulutnya, Sasuke pingsan karna fans girlnya mengejarnya, sampai Saking setresnya ditinggal Naruto, Sasuke ikut nyanyi Dangdut sambil Goyang 'ngebor' kaya orang gila—dan pastinya semua itu tak mungkin terjadi oleh Sasuke, namun Naruto yang membayangkan 'Hal-Hal aneh dan Gak mungkin' itu, tertawa tebahak-bahak, sampai satpam yang lagi ngeronda(?), mengira kalau suara tawa Naruto adalah suara tawa hantu yang lagi nge-dugem(?), dan membuat satpam itu lari ketakutan—gak mau diajak dugem sama setan, soalnya satpam itu anak buahnya si Tobi Anak Baik(?).

.

.

Sementara itu...

**Di Asrama Devillaugh.**

_Sekuntum mawar meraaah.. aaah.._

_Yang kau berikan kepadakuuuu.._

Di Aula terdengar nyanyian para 'Orang gila Dangdut' membahana, khususnya si Rock Lee yang sedang nyannyi dengan guru Guy, dengan narsisnya mereka bergoyang bagaikan trio macan, siswa-siswa lain yang juga menyukai dangdut—tapi gak bisa dibilang gila dangdut seperti dua orang GaJe yang sedang bernyanyi dihadapan mereka—ikut bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu Dangdut, tak perduli suara Lee dan Guy yang ancur, mereka terus menggila sembari sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh mereka sesuai irama.

Saat nyaris seluruh siswa bergoyang dan mendendangkan lagu Dangdut, seorang mahluk terkucil dibelakang. Pemuda dengan rambut style 'pantat ayam' itu menatap datar para siswa-siswa KISH'S yang bergoyang dan berdendang dihadapannya. Akhirnya pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua.

**Tap**.. **Tap**.. **Tap**..

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya, langkah kakinya tak terdengar jelas karna termakan oleh suara musik dangdut yang dinyanyikan sangat keras, pemuda itu terus melangkah dengan satu tujuan—mencari pacarnya.

"Uahh! Lega!" sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya terdengar, saat ia mendekati kamar asrama pacarnya, dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang gadis keluar dari kamar mandi, gadis yang memiliki rambut soft pink itu sedang menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Sakura.." panggil pemuda itu, gadis berambut soft pink itu melihat kearah pemuda itu, "Eh.. Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" tanya gadis itu—Haruno Sakura, sembari berjalan kearah pemuda itu—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari atas kebawah, Rambut soft pink ia kuncir dua kebawah—seperti Tsunade, mata _emerald_, senyum simpul dan pipi yang sedikit merona terlihat diwajah manisnya, T-shirt soft pink dengan motif bunga sakura didadanya dan rok putih selutut menghiasi tubuhnya, ia juga mengenakan sendal bermotif kelinci berwarna pink untuk melindungi kakinya dari dinginnya lantai asrama. Manis dan Imut. Kedua kata yang mewakili penampilan Haruno Sakura di otak Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura pun ikut melihat Sasuke dari atas kebawah. Rambut hitam dengan style 'Pantat ayam' seperti biasa ada di kepalanya, mata _onyx_, bibir tipis terlihat diwajah tanpa ekspresinya, t-shirt hitam, dan celana jeans menutupi tubuh tegapnya, ia juga memakai sepatu hitam untuk melindungi kakinya. Keren dan Tampan. Seperti biasanya, itu adalah kedua kata yang mewakili kesempurnaan pacarnya—Uchiha Sasuke di otak Haruno Sakura.

"Hn, Sedang apa?" tanya pemuda emo itu sembari mengalihkan _Onyx_nya menatap _Emerald_ Sakura, _Emerald_ Sakura sedikit terbelak—kaget atas pertanyaan Sasuke, lalu Sakura tersenyum, "Tidak, aku bebas sekarang, memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura, "Hn, gimana kalau.. kita em.. Jalan-jalan disekitar asrama?" tanya Sasuke sembari memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dan tidak ke-uchiha-an, sedangkan Sakura, _melongo_, kaget melihat 'Kemajuan' dalam hubungan mereka, Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke, "Ok! Aku mau, Sasuke-kun~," ucap Sakura, Sasuke melihat kearah Sakura dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

**Kembali ke Naruto**

**Normal Pov**

"UAAAH... SIIINNYAAALLL!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, masih berlari menembus udara Ame yang dingin, dan masih dengan satu tujuan—Mencari Sinyal.

Naruto masih mengangkat Hand Phonenya keudara, mencoba mencari sinyal—yang entah kenapa—tidak ada. Naruto juga masih berkhayal tentang Sasuke yang menderita di asrama.

Tapi sebenarnya Sasuke lagi mesra-mesraan sama Sakura disekitar asrama, berbeda denganmu Naruto, Poor Naruto * Diinjek Naruto*

_Namida ga shizuka ni.._

_Nanika no owari wo shiraseru.._

_Miageta kumoma ni aozora.._

_Kitto yamanai ame nante nai.._

Hand Phone Naruto berbunyi menandakan sebuah SMS masuk, dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hand Phonenya, dan membaca isi SMS itu.

_**Dari: Hinata-Chan **_

_**Ne.. Naruto boleh gak, aku ketemu sama kamu sekarang?**_

Wajah Naruto sontak memerah, entah kenapa saat melihat wajah gadis Hyuuga ini, wajah Naruto pasti memerah, kata Sasuke, Naruto menyukai Hinata, namun Naruto tak percaya, lalu dengan lincahnya Naruto menekan keyboard handphonenya dan menulis jawaban untuk Hinata.

_**To: Hinata-chan**_

_**Hum.. boleh saja, memangnya untuk apa?**_

Naruto menekan 'Kirim' tepat dibawah pohon besar.

**Hinata Pov.**

Aku membuka mata, menampilkan dua bola mata dengan iris berwarna Lavender di kegelapan malam, aku menatap HandPhoneku, aku menggerakkan kakiku kedepan dan kebelakang—berayun bergantian.

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
>Boku wa te ni surunda<br>Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
>Hikari moete yuke<em>

HandPhoneku berbunyi, aku yang sedang asik mengayunkan kakiku jadi kaget dibuatnya, dan tanpa sadar HandPhoneku terlepas dari genggamanku, dan jatuh kebawah, aku yang takut HandPhoneku jatugh 'mengenaskan' dengan cepat langsung menangkap HandPhoneku agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

**Greb!**—aku berhasil menangkap HandPhone itu, namun rambutku jadi menutupi wajahku karna terburu-buru mengambil HandPhone ini.

'_Huff... untung saja.._' batinku sembari menghela nafas.

"ha... HANTU!"

**Krek..**

'_Eh?_'

"KYAAA!"

.

**Naruto Pov.**

_Sha la la... itsuka kitto  
>Boku wa te ni surunda<br>Hakanaki mune ni sotto  
>Hikari moete yuke<em>

Sebuah suara muncul dikegelapan malam, ku melihat kekanan dan kekiri, mencari sumber suara, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa, bulu kudukku naik semua—merinding ketakutan, dengan perlahan, bagaikan _slow motion_, aku melihat kearah atas pohon.

Mataku terbelak kaget, keringat dingin mengalir dengan derasnya, ku lihat seorang perempuan ada di atas pohon, rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah, baju dan rok putih, sama seperti difilm-film.. dan hanya satu tokoh saja yang berpenampilan seperti itu... Hantu.

"ha... HANTU!" teriakku sembari menunjuk 'Mahluk' itu, aku mencoba lari namun kakiku terdiam tak bisa digerakkan saking takutnya.

**Krek..**—kulihat badan 'Hantu' itu sedikit _oleng_—entah kenapa—dan terjatuh dari batang pohon yang diduduki olehnya.

"KYAAA!" teriakkan seorang perempuan terdengar saat 'Mahluk' itu jatuh.

'_Eh.. memangnya ada hantu yang bisa berteriak seperti itu ya?_' batinku.

**BRUK!**

'Hantu' itu jatuh tepat diatasku.

'_HUAAA! KAMI-SAMA, HELP ME!_'

.

**Normal Pov.**

**Hyuuss**..

Angin malam berhembus disekitar, kedua 'Mahluk' dibawah pohon—yang entah apa namanya—.

"I...Itee...," rintih 'Mahluk' yang dikira Naruto 'Hantu'.

Hantu—Hinata, membuka matanya, dan langsung melihat kedua iris Blue Shappire, sedangkan mahluk dibawahnya—Naruto, melihat kedua iris Lavender milik ' Sang Hantu'.

Hinata dan Naruto terdiam, masih dengan posisi yang seperti itu, Autohor yang udah bosen ngeliatnya jadi pergi ke dapur untuk bikin Mie rebus.

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar tentang posisinya yang 'ehem' dengan orang dibawahnya itu langsung berdiri.

"Go-Gomen!" ucap Hinata sembari menunduk, orang dibawahnya—Naruto ikut berdiri, dan mengamati 'Hantu' dihadapannya.

"Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang mulai sadar kalau 'Mahluk' itu bukanlah Hantu melainkan Hinata, Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya melihat seseorang yang dijatuhi olehnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata, wajah Hinata memerah menatap Naruto yang—ehem—tambah keren dengan baju bebas.

_Shappire_ _meet Lavender_

**Krik**.. **Krik**.. **Krik**..

Mereka berdua terdiam, masih dengan melihat seseorang dihadapannya, sampai membuat Autohor harus balik lagi ke dapur karna Mie rebusnya abis dimakan pas ngeliat adegan 'diem-diem'an NaruHina yang gak selese-selese.

Hinata yang sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama terdiam menatap Blue Shappire Naruto—yang membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesonanya, memalingkan wajahnya melihat tanah, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya darinya, ikut memalingkan wajah menatap Autohor yang lagi makan Mie Ayamnya Haji Hidan.

**Krik**.. **Krik**.. **Krik**..

Mereka lagi-lagi terdiam, dan langsung membuat Autohor 'Gedeg' sendiri.

"WOI! Jangan diem-dieman mulu! Gak seru!" teriak Autohor yang lagi enak makan Mie ayamnya Haji Hidan, NaruHina yang kaget diteriakkin langsung menatap lawan bicaranya lagi.

"Ano.." kedua NaruHina bicara bersamaan, "Kamu dulu Hinata.." ucap Naruto, Hinata menggeleng, "Ti-tidak, Na-Naruto-kun saja.." ucapnya.

"Ladies First.."

"Tidak Naruto-kun saja.."

"Kau saja Hinata"

"Naruto-kun saja"

"Kau saja"

"Tidak Kau saja"

"Ka—" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan _ocehan_ Autohor yang gak jelas, "Naruto kau duluan saja!" perintah Autohor sok nge-bos.

"Ok, Hinata-chan, tadi ingin ketemuan`kan, memangnya untuk apa?" tanya Naruto, wajah Hinata langsung memerah, "U..Um a-aku.." Hinata menunduk.

"A-Aku ingin bilang.."

"Bilang apa, Hinata-chan?"

"A-Aku a-aku.. s-suka sama Na-Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak jelas mendengar suara Hinata.

"A-Aku.."

"Haaah? Apa?"

"AKU SUKA KAMU NARUTO!" teriak Hinata,

**Hyuuusshh**...

Angin berhembus kencang diantara kedua insan yang sedang 'ehem' ini.

"Eh? A-apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah—sangat—merah, Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto.

**Hiks**.. **Hiks**..

Naruto melihat kearah Hinata, kristal-kristal transparan keluar dari mata _Lavender_nya.

"Ekh! Hi-Hinata-chan?"

"A-aku menyukaimu, Naruto-kun, A-aku tak perlu ja-jawaban darimu, a-aku hanya ingin kau tau isi hatiku, Na-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata seraya berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Yakin?"

**Greb**..—Naruto menggapai tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

"Eh?"

**Gyuut**..

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah, sekarang ia ada didalam pelukan Naruto, aroma khas Naruto dengan jelas tercium oleh indranya, ia merasa, kedua lengan Naruto menyelimutinya, Hangat dan Nyaman, detak jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan.

**Deg**.. **Deg**.. **Deg**..

Hinata mendengar suara detak jantung Naruto, detak jantung yang sama berdebarnya dengan jantungnya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, Kau dengar`kan? Detak jantungku, aku tak akan menjawab pernyataanmu, namun Hati ini yang akan menjawabnya," ucap Naruto dengan kata-kata yang.. Err.. Romantis—entah dapet dari mana—, deru nafasnya menyentuh telinga Hinata, membuat Hinata semakin memerah, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto, "Ya, aku tau itu,"

Mereka berdua lama berpelukan, dengan _back ground_ daun-daun—yang entah dari mana munculnya—gemericik air dikolam didekat tempat mereka berada menjadi musik tersendiri untuk mereka, mereka tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan mereka.

Autohor yang baik ini tak berniat untuk mengganggu adegan romance mereka, namun sang Autohor malah sibuk nge'fotoin' NaruHina, biar fotonya di sebarin di Facebook, Kekekeke *ketawa ala Hiruma**Dicincang NaruHina*

"Ne, Hinata-chan..," panggil Naruto sembari sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap wajah Hinata, "Hum?" Hinata mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Blue Shappire milik Naruto.

"Aku tak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Naruto, Hinata mengangguk pelan, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan menggengam kedua tangan Hinata.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku Hinata?" tanya Naruto, wajah Hinata merona merah.

"Te-tentu Sa-saja Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata yakin, Naruto tersenyum lembut namun pasti wajah mereka semakin dekat.

5 cm.

4 cm.

3cm.

2cm.

1 c—"WOI!" teriakkan tak diundang terdengar dan membuat adegan 'EHEM' Naruto dan Hinata terhenti, Naruto dengan ogah—dan kesal pastinya—melihat kearah 'Sang pengganggu'.

"Kalian ini, masih muda, kenapa sudah berbuat maksiat seperti itu! Sadar nak! Ingat Dewa Jashin selalu melihat kalian!"—udah tau kan siapa?—ucap Haji Hidan yang muncul kaya Setan, Haji Hidan adalah seseorang penguasa Mie ayam cap Jashin, dan penyebar 'Ajaran Sesat' paling populer, dan 'Haji' itu Cuma kedok untuk menipu polisi yang mencarinya, dan Autohor yang hampir dapet foto 'EHEM' NaruHina langsung ngamuk dan ngehajar Haji Hidan.

"WOI! GARA-GARA _LO_, _GW_ GAK DAPET FOTO NARUHINA`KAN!" teriak Autohor sembari ngelempar panci ke Haji Hidan.

"Woi! Diem _Lo_ pada!" amuk Naruto, namun tak digubris oleh kedua 'Mahluk' gak diundang itu, Naruto melihat kearah Hinata, "Ayo kita pulang Hinata-chan, disini udah gak aman!" ucap Naruto, Hinata mengangguk, mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan.

**Greb**—Naruto menggengam tangan Hinata, Hinata dengan wajah yang semerah tomat melihat kearah Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya, " Boleh`kan Hinata-chan?" tanyanya, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Naruto, "Te-tentu saja, Naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

.

"Naruto-kun.."

.

"Sasuke-kun.."

.

"Hum?"

.

"Aishiteru..,"

.

"Aishiteru nee"

.

**Ame** –**A**srama **D**evil**l**augh-

**1**4-**F**ebruari-**2**0XX

**2**0.35.

**D**ua pasangan, pemuda-pemudi, ditempat yang sama dan dihari yang sama, mendapat keajaiban Asrama Devillaugh yang tak pernah diketahui siapa`pun—

**(—**_** **_We were_****_ the 'Devil' in this dormitory, 'Laugh' and 'Smile' when you, lovers, make promise Love in this dormitory, and we 'devil' in this dormitory, not a 'Devil' is evil, but we are 'Devil' which makes your mind out 'Words of Love' is hidden, then Welcome to the Dormitory Devillaugh_** **_**—)**

—Dan tanpa diketahui kedua pasangan yang mendapat 'kemajuan' di Asrama ini, satu teman mereka terlupakan—Temari, Temari masih saja sibuk mencari Sinyal untuk membalas SMS dari Shikamaru.

"SINYAAALL!" teriakkan Temari masih saja terdengar dan tanpa dia tau—

"Zzzzz"—Shikamaru sudah tertidur pulas dirumahnya—

**(—**_**And for your, Lover, who was not get the 'progress' because 'something', come here, to this **__**dormitory**__**, For 'We' can easily be 'haunt' your mind, but 'We' may have come into your life for 'haunt' your, for 'Words of Love' come out from your mouth and unify You are,'Devil' always 'Laugh' anywhere and at Dormitory Devillaugh**_**—)**

_Poor_ Temari.

~**Owari**~

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>YAAAA! Owari dengan Ending yang SANGAT MAKSA! Dan, Oh, Yeah, ada 'Kata-Kata maksa dan GaJe' yang tiba-tiba aja muncul di Ending yang MAKSA ini.. entah kenapa MII ngerasa kalo gak make 'Kata-Kata maksa dan Gaje' itu di ending kayanya kurang _Sreg_.. akhirnya dengan Grammar yang berantakkan terciptalah 'Kata-Kata maksa dan GaJe' itu, Gak papa ya? Ya? Ya! *maksa*dikroyok*

Balas review dulu~~ (Mii males bales pake P.M jadi balesnya disini aja ya~)

.

_**-Uciateme**__: _Arigatou~ Yup masih lanjut dan ini Last chapternya~ RnR again?

_**-aka yamada**_: Ne, Mii seneng kalo ada yang ketawa baca Fic—yang menurut mii—Garing ini, Arigatou~ RnR again?

_**-Temori32**__: _Arigatou~ Chap 2 udah Update nih~~ RnR again?

_**-Hikari Asuna-Chan**__: _Hehehe, Arigatou~ RnR again?

_**-Shicchi ogah login**__: _Emmm, Shicchi, kenapa Reviewnya dua kali? Arigatou, Yup, sesuai permintaan 'terbata-batanya' pake '**-**', **A**/**N**nya kebanyakan... Hummm... Mii coba kurangin deh~, Nih dah Update, RnR again?

Ne, Perlukah MII buat **_Sekuel_**nya? Kalo mau jawab lewat** review** ya, *ngarep*

Jika ada Saran, kritik, pesan dan pujian*ngarep* kirim lewat **Review** yaa~~

**Y**up, wahai Senpai, Readers, Reviewers sekalian jangan lupa **review** fic ini.. Ok. Jaa minaa! See you soon! **ARIGATOU AND RnR PLEASEEEEE!**


End file.
